The present invention provides an improved support tool for a workpiece which gives precise support and positioning of the workpiece with respect to an operational centerline.
There is a continuing need for a support tool to be used in engaging workpieces such as tires, and positioning those workpieces in a maintained level and oriented relationship with an operational centerline for the purposes of achieving accurate balancing of those workpieces. The present invention is an improvement upon the workpiece support tooling claimed in our earlier filed application. The workpiece support tooling of this invention is not intended to be limited to use with tires alone, but is envisioned as being applicable to the balancing operations used for many varied workpieces.